Talk:Skill/@comment-24353761-20151107195528/@comment-24353761-20160805053836
Oh, no! I don't mean like that. I still make a point of using both of my Skill keys (C and V, the usual configuration). What I mean is that my typical Skill loadout looks something like this: My exact Skill selections depend largely on the stage and what sorts of enemies I'm up against. Lizardponies? They're weak against Fire attacks, so I might load Fire Blast (to tag them from long range) and Raging Fire (to roast them if they get too close to me). Globus + Cubus is a handy way of dealing with those Jackalopes in the first room of the Skeleton Cave; fire Globus twice, then stack two or three mastered Cubus blocks for any Jackalopes who somehow make it past the Globus feeding frenzy. The Cubus wall will protect you from the Skeleton and his bone-tossing as well. But up until today, I thought that there wouldn't be any point to double-slotting the same skill, like this: And then I did it, just because. The end result? Well, each time you fire Globus, you get two orbs of death bouncing around the room. Mash the key again and you get four orbs. But after that, you can mash that key a hundred times in a second and you still won't get more than four orbs bouncing around. But! Try loading Globus in both the C slot and the V slot. Mash C, then V, then C, then V in rapid succession...I mean rapid ''button-mashing, to where your index and middle fingers sound like they're tapdancing. The next thing you know, you have ''eight bouncing orbs of death in the air, not just the usual four: Two Globus firings for each of your Skill keys. It works for other Skills too! I've tried this method for each of my Unicorn Skills thus far. The only Skills that it won't work with are Raging Fire and Ice Needle, because those two Skills rely on holding the Skill keys down for sustained fire, and pushing another key while you're holding one key down simply won't work. Most of the Skills work as advertised, with one or two firings for each key (or four firings per key in the case of Cubus); double-slotting Piercing Beam means as many as four beams of light, which can make short work of Chupacabras and Persephones. Dark Rift can get a little hairy if you're trying to control two mini-singularity bullets at the same time; you're better off firing one bullet with the C key, guiding it to where you need it, "popping" it into a black hole, then doing the same with the V key. And Radiant Sphere can get tricky; you press C, position the first sphere to where you want it in relation to the second sphere, then press V to create the second sphere, then move both spheres in tandem. Or you can press C and V in succession to overlap the two spheres on top of each other, ensuring double damage to whatever they bump into. After that, pressing either C or V will dispel both spheres together, so you can unfreeze your unicorn and deal with the Merpony who just popped up behind you. So anyway, that's what I mean when I say "two-slotting" or "double-slotting". It's the best way I can think to describe this technique. Know what I mean? :-)